


Before a Word Has Been Spoken

by atropa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Love Confessions, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia tahu ia akan bertemu Arthur lagi, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, mengenalnya lebih dalam, kemudian jatuh cinta kepadanya. Oh ya, Amelia sudah mempunyai rencana. Bahkan sebelum ada satu kata pun yang diucapkan kepada satu sama lain, baik oleh Arthur atau Amelia sendiri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before a Word Has Been Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Power adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Note: ini adalah repost fanfiksi lama yang pertama kali di-post di FFn, dan didedikasikan untuk tantangan Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta punyanya ambudaff. UK/fem!US dengan Amelia saya pilih sebagai nama untuk nyomerica. Linimasa PDII, sehari sebelum Operation Dynamo (1940) dimulai.

 

* * *

" _We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken."_

\- Fyodor Dostoevsky -

* * *

Bersinggungan dengan kesukaannya terhadap minuman beralkohol, Arthur tahu jika ia adalah peminum yang payah. Beri ia tiga sloki  _scotch_ , dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu kegilaan apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika mabuk total nantinya.

Dan Arthur merona ketika mengingat peristiwa terakhir, melantunkan  _God Save The Queen_  di halaman kedutaan besar Amerika Serikat, setengah telanjang. Arthur bersyukur ia setengah telanjang. Jika ia masih mengenakan insignianya saat itu …  _Bloody Hell!_ Arthur melenguh pelan. Entah masalah apa yang akan ia dapatkan jika ia masih mengenakan seragam militernya.

Dan karena ia mengenakan atribut lengkap pilot  _Royal Air Force_ saat ini, ia tidak boleh mabuk. Terdengar seperti rencana pintar.

Arthur mengendurkan dasinya, merasa benda itu terlalu ketat mengikat lehernya di ruangan yang mulai terlalu hangat, setidaknya baginya. Dan mengapa ia harus berkunjung ke  _pub_  dengan berbusana seragam resmi masih menjadi pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab hingga saat ini. Mungkin ia merasa terburu-buru, atau mungkin ia hanya terlalu malas pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu untuk sekedar mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian sipil.

Yang ia tahu ia harus segera mengunjungi tempat ini sebelum pukul sepuluh malam. Seseorang akan berakhir waktu  _shift_ -nya saat itu.

Well, namanya Amelia Jones, seorang mahasiswi Oxford yang harus berjauhan dengan kota kelahirannya, New York, karena harus belajar Filsafat di sana, bekerja di sini dari sore hingga malam sebagai pengantar pesanan. Setidaknya itulah yang Arthur ketahui setelah  _menguntit_ selama hampir setengah tahun lamanya.

Dan ya, Arthur harus menguntit.  _Setengah tahun._  Mungkin ia adalah  _ace_   _pilot_  RAF yang mampu membuat pesawatnya bersalto tanpa membuat dirinya sendiri muntah. Tetapi ia tidak ada bedanya dengan idiot terhebat jika menyangkut urusan perempuan. Mungkin karena itulah ia menjadi satu-satunya lelaki Kirkland yang belum menikah saat ini.  _Well_ , ada Peter, sebenarnya. Tetapi Peter masih tingkat satu di sekolah dasar.

Singkatnya, Arthur memutuskan untuk berhenti menguntit. Ia merasakan desakan hebat dalam dirinya untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu sekarang. Karena besok ia akan terbang ke Dunkirk, dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apakah ia akan kembali atau tidak.

Ia dan unitnya akan mendampingi tim evakuasi  _British_   _Expeditionary_   _Force_  yang terjebak di Perancis setelah negara itu dikalahkan Jerman. Yang dikatakan perwira atasannya di pidato terakhir tadi siang menjadi alasan mengapa dirinya ada di sini;  _Ini hari terakhir kalian di Britania, habiskan dengan istri, anak, saudara, kekasih..._

Ia merasa begitu tidak tertolong karena sejak satu jam yang lalu ia hanya menyaksikan Amelia berjalan dari satu meja ke meja lain, sesekali membenarkan ikatan apron hitam di punggungnya, sesekali menyelipkan rambut bergelombang sebahunya sambil menyeimbangkan gelas dan tatakan yang ia bawa dengan kegesitan yang ahli. Arthur tidak melewatkan satu pun gerak-gerik Amelia, dan tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi ketika tidak mendapatkan tanda apa pun jika gadis itu merasakan perhatian Arthur kepadanya.

Mungkin Amelia memang tidak awas, atau mungkin ia hanya memilih mengabaikannya.

Arthur mengutuk. Ia tidak pernah merasa setidak berdaya ini dalam hidupnya.

Tetapi Arthur tidak bisa berhenti memerhatikan.  _Bollocks!_

Amelia tidak terlalu tinggi— _well_ , untuk seukuran serdadu militer Arthur pun tidak terlalu tinggi dan kalah berotot dari rekan-rekannya, jadi ia tidak bisa berkomentar lebih lanjut mengenai poin ini—tetapi matanya berwarna biru seperti lautan jernih yang diterangkan matahari. Dan senyumanya … Arthur selalu merasa perutnya berubah menjadi sarang kupu-kupu jika melihat Amelia tersenyum.  _"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate."_

" _Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too sort a date."_

Arthur tidak sadar jika ia lagi-lagi menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat Shakespeare, hingga ia mendengar seseorang melanjutkan sonetanya, lembut dan tenang seperti angin di bulan Mei, ketika sepertinya Arthur terlalu lama mengambil jeda untuk memulai bait berikutnya.

Dan seseorang itu adalah Amelia. Tersenyum manis kepadanya dari seberang meja.

_Oh, bloody—_

"A-ap—" Arthur membuka dan menutup mulutnya gelagapan, awas dengan fakta jika akhirnya ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Amelia walau hanya untuk menyampaikan pesanan. Tetapi bukan itu yang ia ingin katakan, demi Tuhan bukan itu yang ingin Arthur katakan. Ia ingin berkata tentang betapa cantiknya Amelia, bagaimana matanya berkilau seperti safir. Seperti musim panas. Seperti kata Shakespeare. "Kau tahu soneta Shakespeare juga, sepertinya."

Ia meninju dirinya imajiner.  _Omong kosong apa itu, Arthur Kirkland?_

Amelia mengangkat alisnya sedikit, masih tersenyum sebelum berkata dengan aksen Amerika yang kental.  _"Well_ , semua orang mempelajarinya ketika sekolah menengah." Ia tertawa kecil, berdenting seperti lonceng di telinga Arthur. "Dan karena sepertinya Anda tidak berniat untuk memesan apa pun lagi, dan tidak terlihat akan segara meninggalkan  _pub_  saat ini juga, sepertinya aku akan menemanimu untuk berbincang di sini saja,  _Flight Lieutenant_  A. J. Kirkland."

 _Well,_  Arthur terkejut. "Kau tahu namaku." Sebuah pernyataan.

Amelia berdeham. "Tertulis di _dog tag."_  Ia menunjuk untaian rantai dan kepingan perak di leher Arthur, ada tanda pengenal militernya di sana. Arthur berani bertaruh pipinya tengah merona saat ini. Dan Amelia jelas-jelas menahan tawa.

"Oh …."

"Jadi, Letnan Kirkland, Anda dari militer?" Amelia melirik insignia di lengan kiri Arthur dengan tatapan antusias.  _"Royal Air Force?"_  Setelah itu mata birunya melebar dan semakin bersinar, mengingatkan Arthur kepada mata bayi. "Kau menerbangkan pesawat?"

Dahi Arthur berkerut, jelas terkejut dengan antusiasme Amelia terhadapnya saat ini _. "We-well, yeah_  … aku seorang pilot petarung jadi aku menerbangkan pesawat." Arthur mencoba tertawa, sayang terdengar hambar.

" _Buffalo? Spitfire? Hurricane?_ Anda menerbangkan yang mana?" cecar Amelia, tingkat antusiasmenya sudah menyamai rasa penasarannya anak kecil hiperaktif. Minat Arthur jelas tertarik.

" _Spitfire,"_  jawabnya, tiba-tiba teringat kepada pesawat petarung miliknya yang ia tinggalkan di landasan RAF. "Kau jelas tahu banyak tentang pesawat yang kami gunakan." Dan jujur saja Arthur kagum.

Amelia _nyengir_ lebar. "Aku suka pesawat!" Ia menepuk kedua telapak tangannya sekali. "Aku selalu merasa ini takdir—namaku, maksudku. Aku dan Amelia Earheart memiliki nama depan yang sama. Jadi tidak aneh jika aku suka pesawat—ah, Dad pernah mengajakku naik pesawat, dia pilot veteran Angkatan Udara Amerika Serikat, kau tahu. Tetapi dia hanya mengajari kakak laki-lakiku saja. Padahal aku juga ingin bisa menerbangkan pesawat, seperti Amelia Earheart, terbang melintasi Atlantik sendirian—dan aku mulai banyak bicara lagi." Amelia tenggelam di balik meja, wajahnya ia tutupi dengan tatatakan yang ia bawa. "Dad selalu mengeluh tentang bagaimana aku tidak bisa berhenti bicara, orang lain juga, sih."

Arthur tersenyum, senyuman yang benar-benar terasa seperti sebuah senyuman. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang mendengarmu bicara, Miss Jones." 

Kali ini giliran Amelia yang terlihat terkejut. "Anda tahu namaku?"

 _Well_ , Arthur menguntitnya selama setengah tahun, bukan?

"Ya." Ia menelan ludah. "Faktanya aku cukup mengenalmu, lebih dari yang kauduga."

Amelia mengangkat alis.

"Amelia Jennifer Jones," Arthur memulai, suaranya bergetar dan karenanya Arthur menenggak tetesan  _bourbon_  terakhir di gelasnya, berharap rasa gugupnya bisa terusir dengan hangat yang ditawarkan minumannya. "jika kau berkenan, akan kuceritakan seberapa dalam aku mengenalmu."

* * *

Amelia tidak pernah menganggap dirinya figur yang pintar, dan bagaimana ia bisa diterima belajar filsafat di Oxford juga ada di luar nalarnya. Ia hanya gadis tipikal Amerika ditengah hujan dan kabut tanah Inggris Raya. Ia hanya punya optimisme dan celotehan yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Tetapi ia tidak buta dengan fakta jika seseorang diam-diam memperhatikannya selama enam bulan terakhir, setiap hari minggu terakhir di penghujung bulan.

Atasannya berkata bila pemuda bernama Arthur itu adalah perwira _Royal Air Force,_  pria termuda Kirkland yang masuk kemiliteran. Berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan dan memiliki nama yang cukup berpengaruh di Angkatan Laut dan Udara. Ia satu-satunya penerbang di keluarga mereka.

Amelia tidak pernah melihat pria seperti Arthur Kirkland sebelumnya. Seseorang tidak akan menyangka jika ia adalah perwira dalam sekali lihat, karena Arthur cenderung ramping untuk ukuran pria yang tumbuh di kemiliteran, tetapi dalam waktu bersamaan Amelia tahu bahwa Arthur tidak mudah dijatuhkan.

Mungkin karena ia adalah penerbang, bentuk tubuh tidak terlalu berpengaruh baginya.

Dan Arthur sangat tampan, dengan mata hijau menyala dan hidup, yang mengingatkannya kepada hutan tua. Beberapa teman kerja prianya membuat lelucon tentang alis Arthur, memang. Tetapi bagi Amelia itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

Ia memiliki garis wajah yang halus, dan itu memberi kesan muda terhadap figurnya. Dan rambut pirang jeraminya yang acak-acakan ….

 _Well,_  Arthur Kirkland adalah pria yang atraktif, dan bualan besar jika berkata Amelia tidak tertarik.

Tetapi enam bulan berlalu tanpa ada hal yang dilakukan. Amelia menunggu Arthur, sementara Arthur sepertinya membiarkan Amelia tetap menunggu.

Jadi malam ini ia memutuskan untuk memutus siklus, dan mencoba sesuatu untuk bisa mengetahui pria macam apa ia di balik penampilan luarnya, setidaknya.

Amelia tidak pernah menyangka jika usahanya membuatnya dan Arthur berakhir menyusuri tepian Thames, menyaksikan alirannya tetap hidup ketika malam, hitam berkilau dan tenang. Dan itu mengingatkannya kepada alasan mengapa ia begitu menyukai kota ini. Thames dan London sama-sama tua, dan tidak ada yang bisa menandingi seni sang Ibu Waktu. London bukan hanya sekedar kota. London adalah sejarah.

Oh, betapa Amelia menyukai filosofi.

Pria yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya pun adalah filosofi. Arthur memiliki sisi tersirat dalam dirinya, ia tahu bahwa mata cantik pria itu tidak ubahnya jendela jiwa. Ia telah melihat banyak hal. Ia telah merasakan banyak hal.

Amelia tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri, Arthur membangkitkan minatnya. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak, lebih dan lebih.

Dan oh, seperti apa yang ia katakan tadi, ia mengenal Amelia cukup dalam. Jika dalam keadaan biasa (dengan kata lain; bukan Arthur yang mengatakannya) ia pasti sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

"Makanan favoritmu adalah  _burger_ , kau takut kepada hantu tetapi hobi membaca cerita horor, dan … hmm, kau sangat menyukai segala ide tentang pahlawan _—Miss Jones?"_

Amelia mengedipkan mata, terkejut karena selama ini ia tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Arthur. "Y-ya?"

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar membuatmu takut, ya?" Arthur tersenyum, yang lebih terlihat seperti meringis. "A-aku mengerti, tahu jika seseorang menguntitmu selama enam—"

"A-ah, bukan begitu!" Amelia terburu-buru memotong, tidak mau Arthur salah paham dengan kediamannya selama ini. "A-aku hanya terkejut, itu saja. Selama ini aku belum pernah menerima perhatian seperti ini, terutama dari seseorang sepertimu."

Wajah Arthur merona. Bisa dipastikan wajahnya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Amelia menarik-narik tepi lengan mantelnya dengan gugup.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Arthur lega. "Seharian ini aku memikirkan seperti apa reaksimu ketika aku mengatakan semuanya, yang paling kutakutkan sepertinya tidak terjadi."

Amelia tersenyum, kemudian mulai memainkan sejumput rambutnya yang mengeriting, kebiasaannya jika berada dalam situasi yang kikuk. "Se-sebenarnya Mister Kirkland, aku sudah memprediksi jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi," katanya pelan, nyengir kecil.

Arthur mengerutkan dahi, kemudian menelan ludah keras-keras ketika ia mengerti apa maksud Amelia.  _"Kau tahu?"_

Amelia mengangguk, sedikit terlalu antusias dari yang ia niatkan. "Aku semacam … tahu jika kau memperhatikanku diam-diam selama ini."

Arthur merona semakin hebat, namun kali ini ia terlihat benar-benar malu kepada dirinya sendiri. Amelia ingin tenggelam saat ini juga karena tidak bisa memikirkan cara yang lebih baik untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Arthur tanpa membuat pria itu  _shock._ Tetapi apa boleh buat, saat ini ia juga terlalu sibuk merona sendiri.

" _We-well,_  itu sebuah kejutan tersendiri, 'kan?" Arthur bertanya gugup, memainkan baret di genggamannya dengan terlalu bersemangat. "Setidaknya kau tahu bahwa selama ini aku—," Arthur menelan ludah kembali. "—selama ini aku …  _kau tahu?"_

Dengan wajah yang terasa begitu panas, Amelia mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu. Dan aku menunggu."

Hening. Yang terjadi antara mereka saat itu hanyalah kontak mata. Biru laut bertemu hijau zamrud.

Kemudian Amelia melihat Arthur tersenyum. Hati Amelia seolah melebur menjadi lembaran kapas yang diterbangkan angin.

"Aku lega," kata sang Pilot kemudian, terdengar begitu tulus di telinga Amelia. "Terima kasih. Ini sangat berarti bagiku." Ia mengambil lengan kanan Amelia dengan sopan, kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya lembut. Senyum perlahan melengkung di wajah sang gadis Amerika, ketika di saat bersamaan ia merasakan panas yang menyenangkan menjalar di dadanya. Hangat dan mengkontaminasi seperti matahari pagi.

Namun, secepat waktu munculnya, rasa hangat itu lenyap.

"Aku terbang ke Perancis besok."

Amelia membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Sejenak Arthur membuatnya lupa jika ada perang di dunia mereka.

Ia menatap Arthur lekat, menangkap jelas kepahitan yang dipancarkan mata sang pemuda Kirkland.

_Oh, Tuhan … ia akan pergi besok. Dan siapa yang tahu jika ia akan kembali? Apa yang akan kulakukan jika ia tidak kembali?_

Amelia sejenak tenggelam dalam batinnya sendiri, tetapi kemudian ia singkirkan pemikiran itu cepat-cepat dari kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh ragu dan khawatir. Saat-saat seperti ini terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan dengan hal yang belum tentu akan terjadi. Di atas segalanya ia adalah Amelia Jones si Ratu Optimis. Ia tahu ia akan bertemu Arthur lagi, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, mengenalnya lebih dalam, kemudian jatuh cinta kepadanya. Oh ya, Amelia sudah mempunyai rencana. Bahkan sebelum ada satu kata pun yang diucapkan kepada satu sama lain, baik oleh Arthur atau Amelia sendiri.

Maka ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku akan menunggu, jadi sebaiknya kau kembali."

Getir di mata Arthur menghilang ketika ia balas tersenyum. Kini ada janji di sana, janji yang Amelia tahu tidak akan pernah Arthur langgar. Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali, dan ketika itu tiba aku akan mengajakmu menonton orkestra. Kudengar musim ini London Phil akan memainkan  _Rhapsody_   _in_   _Blue._  Aku tahu kau suka Gershwin, berhubung dia orang Amerika dan semacamnya."

Amelia tertawa.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Berharap ini ga se-cheesy kelihatannya, tapi yah, pasrah aja deh :)
> 
> Anyways, saya agak sedih karena archive dengan karakter Nyotalia di fandom ini (yang berbahasa Indonesia terutama) itu ga banyak :'D and I love Nyotalia pake BGT huhu padahal mereka kyut-kyut terutama nyomerica. Padahal bagi yang garapannya hetero kayak saya Nyotalia itu laksana oase (halah) di tengah kurangnya karakter perempuan canon di Hetalia. Dan ketika karakter-karakter genflip ini dibuat officialnya saya senang luar biasa. Semoga nanti semakin banyak fanfiksi berkarakter Nyotalia bermunculan. Amin.
> 
> Makasih udah baca, kritik dan sarannya saya nanti banget, lho!
> 
> Insyaallah ketemu lagi dengan saya dan fanfic hetero/nyotalia saya yang lain. Saya ada projek Iggy/fem!Spain dan Spain/fem!Austria, semoga dikasih kelancaran, semoga ada yang mau baca / shot
> 
> Later, Dudes!


End file.
